order_of_the_blue_ravenfandomcom-20200214-history
Eishrin Outrunner
Family Composistion Birth Date: 577 Role: Younger Sister, Human/ High Elven Age: 58 Status: Alive Facial Description Eishrin was always described as beautiful by those around her-- her light skin and short blonde hair often cased her expressions made her appear delicate or whimsical upon a first glance. However, the minute she started to speak, anyone could tell of her fierce spirit. As she grew older, she used darker neutral eyeshadow to define her eyes better. Nowadays, her facial features are far easier to catch upon a glance. The void elf's dark purple hair and glowing tendrils catch frame her defined high elf cheeks and angular eyes. Her face tends to rest in a small smile; her hearty cheerful spirit has hardly changed. When she is joyful and laughs or grins, deep dimples rest at the corners of her cheeks. Physical Description The elf's body had always been slender as high elves tend to be, although a tad more bottom-heavy than top. There are long scars on her back and a mixture of burn and striped scars on her legs, mostly from her younger days when she was most reckless and loose footed. There's a scar on her neck as well, although she doesn't talk about it much. Her gentle curves aren't completely inhibited by her armor, as she tends to stick a leather set that allows her an ideal amount of agility. (More descriptions on her armor once chara is made!) Personality and Interaction Always reffered to as the lady of house Athelas, Eishrin is as beautiful as the her mother who stole the heart away from that oh so curious soldier nearly 65 years ago. Being blessed with a more Elvish look then any other child she was often looked up to by all her siblings despite her age and made her parents quiet proud but she is more then a pretty face. She has always looked to her Elven kin for motivation and inspiration, the life of a pretty lady seemed dull and she sought more in life. As her mother farriered her and her sister away from the rest of the family, as conflicts in the family between Malorian and Selerian grew in ferocity. Shal'lanor their mother, sought to embrace her culture as opposed to adopting the Human Culture, Eishrin was more then delighted at this notion. Learning from a very young age to gather food, track small game and wield a bow, this pretty face was also a deadly shot and a quick blade. Having a nack from birth and a ferious curiousity about her Elven kin, Eishrin moved out of home when she was 16 and went north to jon her Elven kin. There she met mostly hostility, bigotry and distaste. Her success was not truly noted until she challenged a ranger captain to a contest of three arrows. It was the typical shooting contest, three shots and the challenged repeated the shot with the same distance and style. The Captain of course went first, over confident the man took pity and gave her a 10 yard shot. Eishrin having used a bow for almost every day for 14 years now, matched and beat every shot the captain put up by spliting the captains arrow down the shaft. Turning with a smile and smirk, she walked off saying she'd start the next week. From that day fourth she was a ranger and a damn fine one at that. She thought about her family and longed for home, thinking of all the things she'd left behind but at this time her mother, Shal'lanor and her sister Ysuria had come up and rejoined the Elven kin. They could always be found with one another, laughing, training, sparing, fighting and of course living together. Unannounced to them, their mother may or may not have brought home said Ranger Captain after a night on the town on more then one occassion, but her heart still truly belonged to the human she had left behind so long ago. She is still very much a young adult in her mind, spry, happy energetic, out going, self obsessed with her bow and her skills and mastering them but also longs for her family. As of late she her sister Ysuria has been off and about they have not see one another for a few years since conflicts between the Alliance and Horde have turned to axes and swords. Despite having lost contact with all her family she is still as skilled as he has ever been, one of the finest marksmen to this day and still quiet spry and energetic. She is very happy and ecstatic when meeting any surving family members since she asumes they're all dead or something worse. She is quick to act and love doing her share of the work. On occassion she will only drink fine wines and stick to more rugged cloths in the form of fine leathers or well tailored cloths. She shys away from dresses but she has been seen in one. Arms and Equipment History Prior to the 1st War ((Before 592)) From an early age Eishrin's potential for learning, curiosity and furious self strive have shined brightly through all dark moments of her life. Her spirit, determination and courage are all but unwavering and is an inspiration to all and any not just the diminished High Elves. Spending all of her childhood with her siblings save Selerian or honing her skills with a bow, this young elf was very close with her family prior to her untimely departure. If she wasn't beating boys and younger soldiers with a bow she was helping Malorian with chores and work or visiting Brimstone at his black smith. She was always very fond of the Dwarf this due in part to him being very helpful in raising the small pack of children and also he stood in and acted as a family figure when either parents was off fighting. She often called him father winter in the winters as he was quiet a large dwarf with a Jolly soul. As tensions mounted in the family Shal'lanor, her mother took the two daughters north to the kingdom of Quel'Thalas, as she feared for their safety from both suspicious Alliance soldiers as well as she always knew Selerian was a rotten apple. Initially Malorian was secretly going to desert his post to join his sister but knowing he had to care for his younger brothers he decided against his desired will and bid his sisters and mother a fond farewell. Within a few months of moving back to the Elven kingdom and quiet a bit of boasting and peecocking against would be rangers, Eishrin secured her position as a Ranger after besting a captain in a competition and demanding a position in his regiment. The notion was ballsy to say the least but in the end it paid off and was the start of her career. The day she became a ranger as the day the Horde first arrived in Azeroth. First War: Year 592 Now well on her way to becoming a ranger for the grand kingdom of Quel'Thalas, the potential conflict to come was all but unknown and underestimated. She spent most of her time on patrol, training, practising and watching as a world she only heard of in tales unfolded and opened up to the young half elf. The forests hummed with magic and curiosity, the people were so different, mystical and elegant unlike the rugged humans she'd grown up with. It was everything she'd dreamed of and more, truly she was ecstatic to say the least. As word reached the Elves of a new enemy and a ferocious one at that, she felt a great depth of betrayal and guilt as the other races did little to help the kingdom of Stormwind against these "Orcs" which seemed out match the strength of humans by quiet a bit. She also thought of her father and brothers, whom all served Lordaeron as soldiers, knights and labourers but would inevitably be drawn into the fray. Part of her wanted to go back home but she knew if she was going to help any of her family she'd have to hone her skill skill set and have mastered them by the time they were needed. With new motivation and fond memories of her family, her motivation was unmatched as was her progression in her deadly art. Second War: Year 598 It had now been almost 7 years since she had seen her Brothers whom she felt as though she no longer knew. All her naivety of the romance of war was gone now. She had fought Trols and Orcs in the woods, the mountains the fields, burning towns and soon to be graveyards. She is unrelenting in her master of skill at arms, for she knows that this is only the beginning of a long, cruel and bloody war. Spending most of the war in the woodlands and forests she trained and ventured into, the once magical woods are nothing but a hollow and sad memory of what once was. As the elves suffer heavy losses against the combined forced of Orcs and Trolls, Eishrin finds herself short on friends, as many have fallen and all have paid the cost. It is not until the rest of the alliance heads up to their aid that she is reunited with her Brother Malorian. In between times of conflict, Ysuria, Eishrin and Malorian spend every waking moment together, as though timed had never passed since they left home all those long years ago. They are the best of friends but are deeply saddened at learning of the loss of their brother Shaelith in the battle of SouthShore. Shaelith's family sigil ring was never recovered. As the Alliance were utterly defeated by the Dragons when the Horde pushed for Quel'Thalas, Eishrin was wounded and Ysuria was already at the city gates repelling the Dragons with her kin. Malorian rode by on a horse and scooped up his wounded sister, cutting down half a dozen Orcs as they retreated back to the capital and retreating forces. It is worthy to note that Eishrin was very angry at Malorian as he went back several times to rescue other Alliance forces ((primarily female elves)) On his third attempt he rode back but with two arrow peppered into his back breast plate. As the Horde forces retreated, Malorian in a coma was shipped off with most of the Alliance fighting force back south, as Eishrin and Ysuria were left to contain the straggling forces of the Horde. That was the last time the sisters saw their brother, carried off on a stretcher covered in blood soaked bandages. Third War: Year 617 The once would be naive, young ranger is now a hard earned and well annotated captain, proudly serving the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Like wise, her sister Ysuria is a well appointed battle mage and the two sisters revel in their hard earned achievements, her mother could not have been prouder two have raised two tremendously talented young ladies. The sisters and mothers have had very little contact with the other half of their family, but have heard of Selerians various achievements and Malorians banishment from their house. It is also note worthy that they heard rumours of a Lordaeron soldier, a half elf in nature sought out the Silverhand to seek a different life style. Most of their time is spent training others, training various skills and techniques and of course, looking for suitable bachelors to restore their blood lines for a higher arcane purposes. This lifestyle is short lived as dark things begin to stir and develop in the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Denounced to them, their brother is secretly in on some of the Scourage scheme. As the Human Kingdom first began to encounter the Scourage, at first the Elves were ill concerned, offering little aid or assistance. The sisters thinking a bit more of the growing issue sought to investigate the happenings in the South, not for the purposes of feeling overly loyal to the Human nation but to their brothers and father still living in Strathlome. Initially denied any such inquiry, the sisters and mother kept their wits about them and sought to devise a back up plan. They would meet at the Ranger Lodge in the Hinterlands if things went awry. As the unimaginable horrors beset their past home, tales of dark and evil creatures and undead constructs began to slither into the lives of the Elves. Shal'lanor more worried about her true love and children hastily snuck out of the Kingdom one night to gather information on the were abouts of the family. As it would so happen by chance, Shal'lanor returned just to her former home of Strathlome as Arthas was purging it, the mounds of corpses being stacked and burned nearly gave the woman a heart attack as she feared all had been lost and here actions were but a hair too delayed. With tears in her eyes and a broken heart she returned to his daughters and denounced that their brothers and fathers had been lost. Unaware of actual fates of their brothers, the sisters grieved and even took a leave of absence from their duties but in reality they would not take their mothers answer to heart and sough the truth. Against orders and better judgement the Elves proceeded south to the dying lands of Lordaeron, searching through refugee camps and seeking information from the waning Lordaeron army. Their requests and curiousity were met with great hostility and bigotry for the High Elves lent little aid to the Kingdom as it's population died and rose against it's own people. Finally it was by chance that they stumbled upon Brimstone, their almost father like figure in now what is the Eastern Plague Lands. Arming militia and caring for their brother Ly'lith who was actually a master tailor at the time, they revelled in finding one of their kin. They inquired as to the where abouts of Malorian, Malic, Selerian and Fallion and any of their other friends from their former town but to little avail. Malorian had not been heard from being banished form the family and Malic their father, had taken Fallion to help contain the threat were as Selerian as off fighting some where in Lordaeron. Following what little information they could find, they stumbled upon Selerian and his knights patrolling battle scorched fields and decaying towns. Over joyus and relieved all at the same time at their brother being alive, Selerian returned none of the heartfelt sentiments. He spat at his sisters, calling them traitors and cowards as they had fled from all the conflicts which had brought hardship to his lands. He denounced them as family and told his men to escort them out of his site, stating. "I haven't the time to deal with the arrogance and stupidity of little Elvish girls." Bewildered at the sheer, unbridled and pure hatred they felt from their brother they quickly departed and headed elsewhere to go to the Northern parts of the kingdoms. Where smouldering piles of bodies lay, broken swords and once beautiful fields were not blood stained and littered with cadaverous creations and the hearts of a nation of broken men. Their searches were in vain as they could not find either their brothers or fathers, heading back to Lights Hope Chapel, they left letters and gifts to be dived out by Brimstone. Ultimately, Brimstone gave the Elves details on how they could contact him, bestowing upon them three truesilver whistles, each one with a matched pair they could send small messages with them. Almost in tears at the gift and having found some family the sister set back up north to their kingdom of Elves. Important notes and Blurbs - She moved with her mother to Silvermoon in the year 592 at the age of 15. - She became a ranger in 593 - She last saw her mother when the Scourage Conquered Quel'Thalas in 617 - She last saw Malorian in 598 after the death of their brother in south shore (( 37 years ago )) - She has not been not been home to Strathlome in 43 years - Eishrin is younger then Malorian but has three younger brothers. - Eishrin and Ysuria were always closer to Malorian then any other brother - Neither sister really like Selerian and left their human family name behind when they heard of Selerians betrayal - Brimstone made each sibling an Elven Dagger and a small family ring with the their houses sigil on it, Everyone kept their ring except Malorian whom surrendered it to Selerian in a fight before he was kicked out of the family. - Brimstone knows of the sisters but hasn't seen them also in nearly 4 decades - Brimstone being a long time family friend to their father as well helped raise the elves and did play a minor role in parenting them when they were young. - Malorian helped raise and care for Eishrin before she left - Eishrin asumes the rest of her family died in the 3rd war due to the Scourage and Selerians purging and culling - Eishrin has been very careful to leave her family name behind to avoid being tracked - She is not a blood elf and remained a loyal High Elf spending most of her recent time in the wild, fighting, hunting and surviving